


These Three

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen Work, Implied Violence, Offscreen Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Athos contemplates the three men he now calls family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "family" at the comm, fan_flashworks on dreamwidth.
> 
> Post Series 1 of The Musketeers.

He looks around at the three men sleeping heavily around him and finds himself pondering just how lucky he has become. That in reworking his life into something that he is quite proud to call his own and in the process he found something precious to be treasured for all time.

That he can – in his heart – be allowed to call these specific three his family.

The day had been long and treacherous, with it came the near losses of the lives belonging to the three that have wormed their ways into his heart and soul. If he had lost all of them, he does not truly know what he do without them.

Perhaps return to the bottle as he drowned his sorrows and continued to play the part of the ever loyal dutiful soldier.

Not tonight though. 

Tonight he will guard his family in quiet silence and later tend to their injured bodies as much as they will allow him as he quietly murmurs his utmost apologies for causing them disturbance and further discomfort.


End file.
